Harry Potter und die Rache der Liebe
by Airwalk
Summary: Harry erfährt ein furchtbares Verbrechen und schwört Rache. Doch unerwartete Faktoren beeinflussen seinen Plan.
1. Ein Entschluss

Hey Leute dies ist meine erste FanFic. Ich hoffe sie ist gut gelungen. Ich bemühe mich jede Woche ein neues chap ins Netz zustellen. Trotz allem würde ich mich um viele Reviews freuen :-)

So nun zum Bürokratischen:

Die gesamte(n) Charaktere, Grundgedanken und Ähnliches gehören J.K.Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Schrift kein Geld und betreibe das Schreiben lediglich als Hobby. Danke fürs zuhören!

So nun geht es aber los.

**Harry Potter und die Rache der Liebe**

**Ein Entschluss**

Durch einen pochenden Schmerz am Hinterkopf wurde Harry geweckt. Er öffnete seine Augen, doch alles blieb schwarz. Harry spürte den dunklen Stoff, der sein Gesicht verhüllte. Dem schlechten Geruch der Luft innerhalb des Sacks nach zu urteilen muss Harry schon seit Stunden die gleiche Luft einatmen. Leicht irritiert versuchte er mit seinen Händen den Sack vom Kopf zu ziehen, doch diese waren an einen dicken, harten Gegenstand gebunden, der ihm in den Rücken drückte. Beim Versuch die Hände aus den Fesseln zu lösen, stöhnte Harry laut auf, da ihn ein stechender Schmerz durch den ganzen Körper fuhr.

Sofort wurden Stimmen laut.

„Aaahhh…unser kleiner Held ist wach!"

Prompt wurde Harry der Sack vom Kopf gezogen. Nachdem er ein paar Mal geblinzelt hat, konnte Harry seine Umgebung sehen.

Der Mann, der ihm seine Sicht wieder gab, hatte fettige, schwarze Haare, dunkle Augen und eine Hakennase.

_Snape?_

Er sah Harry an und fing an zu lachen.

„Soso. Mr. Potter und Mrs. Weasley alleine im Wald? Ich glaube Sie müssen erst lernen sich an die Schulregeln zu halten."

Harry legte die Stirn in Falten.

_Was soll das alles? Was war geschehen? Warum häng ich hier an einem Baum?_

„Was willst du von mir?"

„Oh! Der junge Potter spielt den Unwissenden! Nun dann wollen wir dich mal auf die Sprünge helfen."

Der Mann drehte sich um und gab zwei weiteren dunkel gekleideten Männern ein Handzeichen. Kurz darauf kamen die beiden wieder. Jedoch zerrten sie eine dritte schmächtigere Person zum Baum.

Als das Gesicht der dritten Person vom Schein des Lagerfeuers erhellt wurde, weitete Harry seine Augen vor Entsetzten.

„Ginny!"

„Ja, jetzt erinnern wir uns!?"

Rückblick

„Ich liebe dich, Ginny!"

„Ich dich auch!"

Harry beugte sich über sie und näherte seine Lippen langsam den Ginnys.

Doch ein mehrfaches „Plopp" ließ sie von einander zurückschrecken. Fünf Personen in dunklen Roben sind direkt neben sie appariert. Harry und Ginny zückten schnell ihre Zauberstäbe, doch ein fünffaches „Apoplexia" ließen beide zu Boden sinken.

Rückblick Ende

„Lass sie gehen Snape! Sie hat nichts damit zu tun! Sie ist unschuldig!"

„Professor! Ich bin immer noch dein Lehrer Potter!"

Snape grinste lüstern bevor er weiter sprach.

„Ja, noch ist sie unschuldig, aber wenn wir mit ihr fertig sind wird sie es nicht mehr sein!"

Die umstehenden vier Männer fingen an zu grölen, während Ginny die Tränen die Wangen herunter liefen. Dieser traurige, hoffnungslose Blick brannte sich in Harrys Gedächtnis wie eine Brandmarkung.

Im selben Moment zerrten die beiden Wächter Ginnys das Mädchen in die Nähe des Feuers, aber blieben absichtlich in Harrys Blickfeld.

„Nun sieh wie echte Männer die Vorzüge einer Frau nutzen!", lachte Snape bevor er den Ganzkörperklammerfluch auf Harry sprach, damit dieser das Schauspiel mit ansehen musste und nicht sprechen konnte.

Immer einer der Männer verging sich an Ginny, während die anderen entweder Wache hielten oder einfach nur belustigt der Vergewaltigung folgten. Harry musste mit ansehen wie Ginny in jeder erdenklichen Stellung gedemütigt wurde. Erst begnügten sich die Zauberer mit der naturgemäß vorgesehenen weiblichen Öffnung für Sex, doch nach kurzer Zeit wurde es ihnen wohl zu langweilig, sodass sie auch den Anus für ihre Belustigung nutzten.

Harry konnte nicht sagen wie lange Ginny diese Folter über sich ergehen lassen musste doch irgendwann verloren die Männer ihre Lust an dem Mädchen und ließen sie einfach neben dem Feuer liegen.

Snape drehte sich breit grinsend nach Harry um und fragte höchst zufrieden:

„Na hat's dir gefallen? Ich hoffe doch, denn das war das Letzte an das du dich erinnern wirst."

In einem Atemzug hob Snape die Ganzkörperklammer auf und sprach: „Crucio"

Harry wand sich unter den unglaublichen Schmerzen. Seine ganze Existenz schien nur noch aus Schmerz zu bestehen, aus Messern die in perforierten, aus Feuer welches seine Lungen füllte, aus flüssiger Lava welche seine Adern durchfloss, aus glühenden Zangen die ihm die Haut abzogen, einfach aus allem was Schmerzen bereitet.

Seine Gedanken an Ginny waren das Einzige was ihn noch an seine frühere Lebensform erinnerte.

Kurzzeitig löste Snape den Fluch, nur um Harry einen Tritt in den Magen zu verpassen, sodass er sich übergab und mit dem Erbrochenen Snapes Schuhe bedeckte. Als Antwort schoss Snape einen Schnittfluch auf Harry, welcher ihn an der Schulter einen tiefen Schnitt zufügte.

„Ja, der große Harry Potter liegt hier vor mir dem Meister der Tränke!"

Verkündete Snape stolz.

Die folgende Stunde war erst erfüllt von Harrys Schreien, die erstarben aber nach kurzer Zeit, da seine Stimmbänder nach einer viertel Stunde nachgaben. Diese Stunde lebte Harry in einer Welt aus Schmerz und Hass. Er vergaß sogar das Ginny vor im lag und weinend mitansehen musste wie ihr Freund gefoltert wurde. Durch verschiedenste Sprüche wurden Harry mehrer Knochen gebrochen, die Blutlache die von ihm ausging vergrößerte sich unaufhörlich, doch Harry war es nicht vergönnt in die ersehnte Ohnmacht zu fallen. Dafür sorgten Snape und seine Begleiter durch wiederholte „Everate".

Schweißgebadet wachte Harry auf. Seit Wochen verfolgte ihn dieses Verbrechen in seinen Träumen. Ginny und er waren im Krankenflügel aufgewacht. Prof. Dumbledor hatte sie dorthin gebracht, nachdem er sie auf dem Schlossgelände gefunden hatte. Auf Harrys Hinweis, dass Prof. Snape dafür verantwortlich sei, hat der Schulleiter nur abweisend geantwortet, dass es wohl andere Todesser gewesen sein müssen.

„Prof. Snape würde so etwas nie tun! Und jetzt ruh dich aus Harry! Bald sind Sommerferien und der Zug fährt dich nach Hause."

„Nach Hause…nach Hause…wo war er denn zuhause? Bei den Dursleys? Bestimmt nicht! Hier wurde er nur getriezt oder wenn er einen guten Tag hatte nur ignoriert. Nein, wenn dann bei den Weasleys, doch laut Prof. Dumbledor darf er diese Ferien das Haus der Dursleys nicht verlassen.

„Harry versteh doch es ist zu gefährlich! Nur durch den Mutterschutz bist du sicher! Du würdest dich und deine Freunde in Gefahr bringen."

„Ich bringe immer alle in Gefahr! Alle um mich herum sterben! Meine Eltern, Cedric, Sirius und nun fast Ginny! Ginny! Ich darf sie nicht einmal sehen diese Ferien! Sie liebt mich! Allein für sie muss ich kämpfen! Ich muss Voldemort besiegen und diesen Verräter von Snape werde ich es auch heimzahlen! Ich werde ihm und seinen Freunden alles zurück geben, was sie Ginny und mir angetan haben! ICH WERDE MICH RÄCHEN, SNAPE!"


	2. Die Sommerferien

**Die Sommerferien**

An diesem Morgen fuhren die Dursleys in einen Freizeitpark nahe London. Sie ließen Harry zwar ungern alleine zurück, wollten ihn aber auch nicht mitnehmen und Mrs. Figg weigerte sich auch unergründlichen Gründen Harry in Obhut zu nehmen. Also fuhren sie ohne Harry davon.

Harry selbst war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, wenn er irgendetwas gegen Snape oder gar Voldemort ausrichten wolle, müsse er erst einmal körperlich in Form kommen. Zudem wäre Okklumentik sicher nützlich, um diese anstrengenden Träume aus seinem Schlaf zu verbannen. So begab sich Harry in Dudleys Zimmer. Er hoffte dort Unterlagen über Sport zu finden, da Dudley ja nun boxte müsste er ja irgendwelche theoretischen Grundlagen zum Nachlesen haben. Harry besah sich zuerst das Bücherregal und wurde auch schnell fündig. Zwar waren die ersten Bücher nicht das was er suchte, aber zwischen den vielen Boxing-Büchern fad er auch Material über „Krafttraining ohne Gewichte" oder „Kraft nur durch Eigengewicht". Zudem waren auch wichtige Strechingübungen und Trainingsvarianten zur Ausdauer beschrieben. Zufrieden lächelnd kehrte Harry Dudleys Zimmer den Rücken und in Seins zurück.

Dort angekommen schlug er sofort diverse Übungen nach und stellte sich einen Trainingsplan auf. Er würde morgens früh mit Krafttraining beginnen, nach einer Stunde würde er dann beginnen drei Stunden Magie zu lernen. Darauf würde dann eine volle Stunde gejoggt. Danach plante er eine kurze Pause ein um etwas zu essen. Auch seine Ernährung stellte er um, er würde sich von nun an vollwertig ernähren. Nach dem Essen würde er sich eine Pause in Form von Magiestudium gönnen. Vor dem Schlafengehen würde noch die Schnellkraft im Zusammenhang mit Karatetechniken trainiert, was laut dem Buch „Kyokushinkai Karate" wichtige für die sorgfältige Ausführung von Schlägen und Tritten ist.

Da Harry erst am folgenden Tag mit diesem Tagesablauf beginnen konnte, schickte er Hedwig noch mit einer Bestellung für ein Buch über die Kunst der Okklumentik nach Flourish & Blots, mit der Bitte das Geld von seinem Konto abzubuchen.

Das Buch kam auch schon früh morgens am Folgetag an. Harry dankte Hedwig und gab ihr einen Eulenkeks. So begann er den Tag wie geplant und bemerkte, dass er innerhalb der ersten drei Stunden mehr in und über Okklumentik gelernt hatte als bei dem Unterricht bei Snape. Im Magietraining setzte Harry neben Okklumentik auch auf Flüche seinen Schwerpunkt, doch er lernte auch Tränke, Verwandlung, Arithmantik, Kräuterkunde, Zauberkunst und über viele magische Geschöpfe. Während der Joggingrunden traf er des Öfteren auf Ordensmitgliedern, die ihn ermahnten im Haus zu bleiben, doch gegen einen „Zeitvertreib", wie Harry es nannte, hatte keiner etwas einzuwenden und so konnte Harry in Ruhe joggen.

Nach fast 2 Wochen, pünktlich zu seinem Geburtstag, bekam er zum ersten Mal in diesen Ferien Post. Seine Freunde hatten ihm nicht einen einzigen Brief geschrieben. Dieser Brief war aber nicht aus dem normalen Pergament, sondern aus Schwarzem. Das Siegel wurde auf goldenem Wachs gedrückt und bestand aus einer Münze, die als Prägung eine Waage hatte. Auf der einen Seite der Waage legte sich ein Haufen Edelmetalle nieder und auf der andern waren Papierstapel zu erkennen. Der Sockel der Waage wurde von einem „G" geprägt.

Harry öffnete den Brief und las ihn:

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter!

Hiermit informieren wir Sie, dass Sie Ihr Erbe antreten können. Da Ihr Vormund vor kurzem gestorben ist, unser Beileid, wurden Sie von uns vorzeitig emanzipiert. Wir werden Sie daher Morgen um 10:00 Uhr von Mr. Griphook abholen lassen. Ihnen wird dann alles Weitere erklärt werden.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Gulak Komprik

„Nun DAS war ja mal ne Neuigkeit! Also war Dumbledor nie mein Vormund. Dieser Bastard wollte wohl an mein Erbe. Nun daraus wird nichts mehr ich werde Morgen wohl Dumbledor einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen!"

So kam es dann, dass Harry am folgenden Tag von Mr. Griphook abgeholt wurde und in ein Büro von Gringrotts. Ihm wurde ein Stuhl angeboten und Harry nahm dankend Platz.

„Guten Tag Mr. Potter. Mein Name ist Gulak Komprik."

Der Kobold gab Harry die Hand.

„Sehr erfreut Mr. Komprik. Sie sagten Sie würden mir alles erklären, nun ich würde gerne sofort eine Frage stellen."

„Gerne. Fragen Sie nur."

„Wie konnte ich emanzipiert werden und warum hatte vorher Prof. Dumbledor meine Vormundschaft?"

„Nun wegen der Emanzipation, müssten Sie erst noch dieses Dokument unterschieben."

Er schob Harry einen Stapel Pergament zu.

„Und wie schon erklärt haben sie keinen Vormund mehr, der von Ihren Eltern bestimmt wurde, daher können Sie emanzipiert werden. Doch nicht vor dem 16ten Geburtstag, daher benötigten wir einen vorübergehenden Vormund: Prof. Dumbledor."

Während Harry das Dokument durchlas bat er den Kobold:

„Bitte nennen Sie mich Harry. Mir ist es unangenehm von Ihnen als erwachsene Person gesehen zu werden und außerdem denke ich, dass Sie schon viel für mich getan haben daher würde ich mich freuen Sie als Freund an meiner Seite zu sehen."

Harry bot dem Kobold seine Hand. Dieser guckte verdutzt über den Tisch zu Harry.

„Sie…Du bist ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch Harry!" Er nahm den Handschlag an. „Nicht viele Zauberer respektieren die Kobolde als Gleichgesinnte. Übrigens nenn mich dann doch auch Gulak, Harry."

„Gerne, Gulak!"

Harry nahm das Dokument und unterschrieb dieses.

„So nun bist du volljährig, also darfst du nun auch zaubern und jegliche Geschäfte abwickeln. In ungefähr 5 Minuten sollte der Bestätigungsbrief vom Ministerium hier eintreffen. Wir sollten bis dahin die Erbschaftsahngelegenheiten durchführen. Zum einen erbst du das gesamte Potter-Vermögen. Dies beinhaltet das Grundstück in Godrics Hollow, da das Gebäude zerstört ist, müsste alles erst wieder aufgebaut werden. Zum anderen erhältst du ein weiteres Verließ mit ca. 50 Millionen Galeonen und Beteiligunsaktien an verschieden Betrieben, sodass sich dein Vermögen stetig vergrößert. Nun zum Erbe der Blacks. Von den Blacks erbst du das Grundstück mit dem Gebäude am Grimauldplatz 12 in London und ebenfalls ein Konto mit ca. 150 Millionen Galeonen und weiteren Beteiligungsaktien. Du wirst lediglich gebeten Mr. Lupin und Mrs. Tonks Geld und Wohnmöglichkeit zur Verfügung zu stellen. Um das Erbe anzutreten muss ich dich bitte einen Tropfen Blut auf dieses Pergament tropfen zu lassen."

Er hielt Harry einen Dolch und das Pergament hin. Wortlos schnitt Harry sich in den rechten Daumen und lies einen Tropfen Blut auf das Pergament fallen. Dieses saugte das Blut auf und bestätigte durch ein Aufleuchten das Erbe.

„Nun wäre das dann schon alles?" fragte Harry den Kobold.

„Ja, damit wäre diese Angelegenheit beendet. Ich stehe dir trotzdem immer als Berater zur Verfügung."

„Vielen Dank, Gulak! Auf Wiedersehen. Könnte ich nach Hause gebracht werden?"

„Natürlich ich werde Veranlassen, dass man dich zurück bringt. Auf Wiedersehen, Harry."

Griphook brachte Harry zurück in den Ligusterweg. Doch was sie dort sahen ließ ihr Herz stocken. Über dem zerstörten Haus der Dursleys schwebte das Dunkle Mal.


End file.
